


besotted

by Imatableclock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Humor, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Possessive Arthur, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, arthur is a sap, besotted Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imatableclock/pseuds/Imatableclock
Summary: Arthur is a huge sop and has honestly stopped caring about things like dignity.





	besotted

He sat by his window and watched the rain. Watched it cast everything dark and blue and pretty like Merlin’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around him in the firelight after his knights had fallen asleep. Warmth of his embrace seeping through cold chainmail, his love shining through his eyes so bright he wondered whether his love was magic, too. Now, though, everything was colder even without the chainmail; the flames had died, leaving only glowing embers and his beloved was away, again. He felt like he hadn’t seen Merlin in a long, long time and yearned for the sound of his voice, even though he had just heard it that morning. He wanted Merlin there, next to him. The man was probably just doing the work that being the court warlock required, but that also meant that he was as likely to be fighting monsters as he was to be charming bracelets. The thought of Merlin in danger made his chest clench tighter.

It was 13 minutes later that the creak of a door and a loud clanging snapped him out of his thoughts; Arthur didn’t have the will to sit and pretend he hadn’t heard him and immediately walked over to the dishevelled man who had managed to knock off a plate that had been at the centre of the table and wrapped him in his arms. He was soft with some angles and so, so warm that Arthur simply nuzzled into his neck and breathed him and his warmth in. He stayed that way, trying to dig deeper into his scent until Merlin croaked, “Hello prat” His voice was muffled as his face was squashed into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur only held him tighter.

“You really missed me, didn’t you?”

Arthur let him go, and not trusting his words to not betray him, simply smiled placatingly at Merlin. It probably came out as besotted.

Having Merlin around had become a physical need at some point; he needed to have Merlin close to him, smile at him or even call him names. He needed Merlin to be around; sometimes he felt like if he was away from him he’d simply disappear. It was childish to want to guard him and possess him so fiercely. He may be a selfless and just king, but he truly was a selfish man. He wanted to hoard his treasure and never let him go. So, when Merlin beamed in response to his smile, he simply soaked it up.

They stood there grinning like a pair of idiots for a long time, until Arthur reached out and hugged Merlin again. Merlin hummed into his neck. Arthur beamed at the air in front of him.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
